I Will Get Him!
by whitetigerdemon14
Summary: This is resrited if you dont like suacide or killing. It contains violence, but its a way great story.


**_I Will Get Him!_**

'Why do they have to die?' said a young 11-year-old Shra. They did something bad and must be punished,' said a sick Rolf Deere. Syra was tied to the ground and crying while watching helplessly as Rolf took the gun. Then was about to shoot when she moved and knocked him over. He fell over.

'Dang you I guess you want to die. I was going to let you go, but I guess I will drown you instead of shooting you.' he laughed.

He picked her up and put her near the lake. Then walked over to her parents and loaded and fired twice. Her parents dropped dead. He picked up the mom and through her in the water, and picked up the father and did the same.  
'Mother, father no!' she cried as they fell into the water.  
'Now you little girl.' he hit her over the head and knocked her out.  
'You remind me of my little boy, so I won't kill you myself.' as he undid the ropes and throw her in.  
'you will drown and die with your family. turned, and left.  
She flowed down the lake for a great while still unconscious and finally flowed to shore.  
A young boy at the age of nine. A little boy named Rick Hanson. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wears blue overalls with a white shirt.  
'What is that? It looks like a trash bag,' he walked over and poked it, to discover 'By lands it is a girl. Is she alive?'  
He picked her up and brought her back to his log cabin. He put her by his fire and put a spare blanket on her. Then he sat on the other side, roasting his fishes. Now he waited for her to wake up.

After an hour of drying and she finally awoke.  
'Mmmm, where am I? Am I in heaven? If so it sucks!' she said, while groaning.  
He laughed, 'No this isn't heaven. You are alive thanks to me girl.'  
'My name is not girl; it is Syra.' said Syra.  
'Okay, my name is Rick, nice to meet you Syra. Tell me something Syra. Why were you floating in the lake?'  
'Well you see this sick came to my house shot my parents. Then throw me into the water, but I was out cold at that time.' she said.  
'Wow, I would never would have guessed. Well you can stay here until you can find a home.  
'Okay thank you. Ummmmm... Rick can I have a fish.' Syra asked.  
'Sure, go ahead. If you stay here I will fish and cook, you will clean and prepare the food okay?' he said.  
'Okay, I will.' she answered.  
Then after finishing eating. They got ready for bed.  
'You can sleep on the rug until I can make a bed for you.' said Rick.  
'Okay, Rick.' she answered grab a blanket and settled in. It was hard for her to sleep knowing her parents were gone. A tear rolled down her cheek and she fell asleep after awhile had past.  
It had been two weeks since she stayed at his cabin. She was going to the river to clean herself.  
'I am going to the river to cleanup, holler if you need me, okay?' she said.  
'Okay, but take this with you just incase a bear or that guy appears.' said Rick as he handed her a hand gun.'  
' How did you get this?' she asked.  
' My father gave it to me, my real one, just incase. We do not need you to get killed.' he explained.  
'Okay.' and skipped off to the river.  
Just then, there was a knock at his cabin door. He answered it. It was his fake father. Who was Rolf Deere!  
'Dad! How did your job go?' he asked.  
'Great the manager was so happy I was working for him that he gave us a grand house.' Rolf said.  
'Really cool!' said Rick excitingly.  
Syria had finished cleaning up and walked back to the cabin. She was about to go in when she heard a familiar voice. She carefully opens the door a bit and saw him. The person that had killed her parents was here. Her eyes had widened in shock. He was here; she had to get him before he got her. She shakily open the door wide open.  
'Y...you are g...going to pay for what you did to my mommy and daddy. Because of you their dead!' She yelled shakily.  
Rolf turned in surprise. She survived he thought angrily.  
Rick jumped in,' No, he could not of. He was off to get a job, and as proof, the manager gave him a house. He couldn't have killed them Syra!'  
'Where do you think he got that house! From my dead parents of course! I would not forget the face that killed my parents. He did it, I saw him do it, right in front of me!' she yelled tearing and pulled out the handgun he had given her.  
However, he already had his gun out with a crazy look in his eyes. 'So you lived through the lake. I should have killed you myself little girl!' said Rolf before she could pull the trigger or Rick could step in. He quickly pulled the trigger and shot her in the lungs.  
She gasped as it pierced her lung. She screamed in pain and dropped her gun. Then fell to the ground. Rick raced up to her and held her in his arms. He had only known her for a couple weeks, but she was the only true friend he had ever had. His first tears, since his family had left him, had dropped on her as she slowly died.  
She slowly said, 'Now my family's death was in vain. Their death has not been avenged. Now I will die for nothing, but I am glad I meet you before I die...' as she took her final breath and her head fell lifelessly.  
'No! Syra!' he shouted and hugged her lifeless body. Then he slowly put her down.  
' How sweet, little Ricky found a girl friend. To bad. You can always find a new one.' he mocked.  
'No, how could you, she was my best friend!' as he grab the hand gun and aimed.  
'You would not shoot me. Would you?' Rolf said.  
'You bet I would!' he shouted and fired. It got Rolf right in the heart.  
'Now for me I have no one left anyway. I have avenged your family, Syra, my friend.' and aimed the gun at his heart, walked over to Syra, then fire the gun. Instantly he dropped to the floor, right into her arms.  
That was the story of Syra Shara and Rick Hanson a couple that never really had a chance to grow. Later the cops came and buried them by each other.  
The end  
Cesilie Holliday


End file.
